Episode 8108 (19th April 2013)
Plot Owen's incredulous as Anna explains how she doesn't want Faye to grow up hating her and if that means going to live with Tim then so be it. Chesney and Sinead are getting on well but when Katy and Izzy arrive in the bistro, the atmosphere becomes strained. Beth refuses to let Katy spoil their evening and forcing Chesney into putting his arm round Sinead, asks Nick to take a picture on her phone. Katy leaves hurt and Chesney can't help but feel guilty. Gary calls at Tina's flat insisting that he fits some new window locks for her. Tina tries to protest but Gary remains firm. Tina lets him feel the baby kick inside her. Dev interviews Mary for the nanny job but tells her that she's unsuitable because of her lack of experience. Mary leaves disappointed. Gary excitedly tells Izzy how Tina let him feel their baby kick. Izzy feels a touch jealous. Anna and Faye have a heart-to-heart. Faye assures Anna that she loves her but wants to be with her real dad. Anna's cut to the core. Ryan sees Katy heading home upset. He suggests he takes her for a drink in town. Katy's tempted but declines, telling him that it's too soon. Anna calls on Tim and proposes that Faye moves in with him on a temporary basis if he's up to the job. Tim assures her that he is. Eileen is put-out when Julie and Brian rave about the Pyramids. In front of Owen and Tim, Anna asks Faye if she'd like to go and live with her dad temporarily. Thrilled, Faye assures her that she would. Anna's heart-broken but putting on a brave face, starts packing Faye's things. Owen's astounded, convinced she's making the wrong decision. Anna drops Faye at Tim's flat and they say an emotional goodbye. Katy jealously quizzes Chesney about Sinead. Chesney assures her that there's nothing going on. Suggesting they start afresh, Katy asks Chesney out on a date and to her delight he agrees. Anna returns home emotionally wrought. Owen hugs her tight. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna proposes that Faye moves in with Tim on a temporary basis; Katy is upset after seeing Chesney and Sinead in The Bistro; and Dev tells Mary she's unsuitable to be a nanny because of her lack of experience. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,760,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2013 episodes